oabfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Predefinição:Smallcaps/doc
will display the lowercase part of your text as typographical . This template should be used sparingly, as markup should be kept simple. Ideally, this template should only be used by templates. In particular, it should not be used for any of the following: * Name/surname disambiguation; using capitalisation for this purpose is uncommonly-used in English-speaking territories. * Markup up acronyms; standard capital letters should be used. * All-caps trademarks; these should be presented in regular title case. Usage Your source text is not altered in the output, only the way it is displayed on the screen: a copy-paste of the text will give the small caps sections in their original form; similarly, an older or non-CSS browser will only display the original text on screen. This can be seen as a problem, solved with . ; Code : ; Displayed: ; Pasted : Your Text in 4004 bc Notes * Diacritics (å, ç, é, ğ, ı, ñ, ø, ş, ü, etc.) are handled. However, because the job is performed by each reader's browser, inconsistencies in CSS implementations can lead to some browsers not converting certain rare diacritics. * Use of this template does not generate any automatic categorization. As with most templates, if the argument contains an = sign, the sign should be replaced with , or the whole argument be prefixed with 1=. And for wikilinks, you need to use piping. There is a parsing problem with MediaWiki which causes unexpected behavior when a template with one style is used within a template with another style. * There is a problem with dotted and dotless I. }} gives you }}, although the language is set to Turkish. * When used in templates that support COinS, such as most citation templates, the template markup will be included in the COinS metadata. This means that reference management software such as Zotero will store the markup. For example, if is used to format the name Bloggs, Joe in , then Zotero will store the name as Bloggs, Joe. Code examples Reasons to use small caps Small caps are useful for encyclopedical and typographical uses including: ; To lighten ALL-CAPS surnames mandated by citation styles such as Harvard * Piccadilly has been compared to "a Parisian boulevard" ( 1879). * , C., Jr (1879). "Piccadilly" in Dickens's Dictionary of London. London: C. Dickens.http://worldcat.org/oclc/54321168?page=citation Technical Technically, the template merely wraps the standard: : ... (The "font-variant:small-caps;text-transform:lowercase" has not been used because it does not work at least in Internet Explorer 5 and 6, which are still fairly common browsers.) See also Alternative template that rewrites the output (copy-paste will get the small-caps as all-caps): * – small caps output Templates that change the display (copy-paste will get the original text): * – lower case display * – small caps display * – upper case display that rewrite the output (copy-paste will get the text as displayed): * – lower case output of the full text * – upper case output of the full text * – lower case output of the first character only * – upper case output of the first character only Category:Wikipedia formatting and function templates ar:قالب:كبيبرات eo:Ŝablono:Aŭt fr:Modèle:Petites capitales ko:틀:작은 대문자 ja:Template:Smallcaps pl:Szablon:Mkap pt:Predefinição:Smallcaps ro:Format:Litere mici ru:Шаблон:smallcaps sl:Predloga:Malekapit uk:Шаблон:Капітель zh:Template:Smallcaps